Not repeating history
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: Okay so guess who's getting married again! But is something going to get in the way of it? Naley, Laley, Brathan?
1. Forgotten

**OKay I had to delete and repost this story cause I realized there was something wrong with it! So here you go again and thanks to the reviewers the first time around!** This is just a random story I thought of . . . Hope you like it . . . I may not continue if nobody reviews . . . That's it . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then I kissed him." she finished grinning.

You could obviously tell she was happy by the way she was glowing.

Peyton Sawyer sighed. "I melt every time I hear that story." she looked sad. "Why doesn't something like that happen to me?"

"Hey, don't worry your guy will do something." Haley James reassured her.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "That's exactly what he is. 'My guy.' That's all I ever hear about him."

Brooke Davis looked up. "Well 'your guy' used to be the 'guy'" she pointed at Haley. "Until you guy kicked his ass." she gestured toward Peyton. She staggered toward Haley. "And trust me your guy is fucking hot." she slurred smiling.

Haley smelled Brooke. "Are you drunk?"

Brooke scoffed. "Of course I am! It's a bachelorette party!" she exclaimed holding up her hands.

"With no guests. Except us." Haley said taking a drink.

"That's because _somebody _forgot to send out the invitations." Peyton said grimly looking at Brooke.

Brooke gasped. "I wonder who that is?" she looked around. "Peyton! You naughty, naughty girl!"

Just then Karen Roe walked in.

"Hey you girls. Sorry I'm late I got held up." she looked around. "Where is everybody?"

Haley glared at Brooke. "**Brooke** forgot to mail the invitations."

"It was Peyton!" Brooke giggled falling off her chair.

Karen laughed. "Has she been drinking? It's only 10:00 the party started three hours ago."

"There have been plenty of drinks so she decided to fill up." Peyton said wearily.

"You kids to need to cheer up! Especially you Haley! It's your bachelorette party! Your last night of freedom!"

"Again." Brooke said underneath her breath.

"What?" asked Haley.

"I just saying. Doesn't it mean something when you marry a guy _two _times? Are you sure he even loves you?"

"Why else would he propose to her?" Peyton snapped.

"Yeah, but he proposed to her over two months ago. What if he fell in love with somebody else?" Brooke said with a slur. "Or better yet . . . She fell in love with somebody else."

Haley looked at Brooke. _'she saw it.'_

"Oh what would you know Brooke? You're drunk!" said Peyton.

"No I'm not!"

Then there was a loud thud.

Brooke had passed out.

Peyton scoffed. "I'm not taking her home. She might puke all over my car."

Karen got up. "Fine I'll take this a part of my maid of honor duties."

"Thanks Karen." Haley said thankfully.

"But someone's gotta help me get her up."

Peyton and Haley jumped up. "Bet this wasn't how you imagined your 2nd bachelorette party huh?" laughed Peyton.

"Don't worry this could be along the lines of how I was picturing it." Haley smiled but on the inside she was worrying.

Peyton looked at Haley. "Hey, I know that look. Don't worry about what Brooke said. She was drunk anyway."

Haley tried to smile. "I know. "she replied quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay what do you think of it? **REVIEW**! Tell me if you don't like it. Then if I decide I have enough reviews I'll decide if I want to continue or not . . . Anyway it was worth trying ! **REVIEW!**


	2. The gifts

Okay so here is the 2nd chapter of this story! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Doesn't happen much . . . I'm beginning to take it personally.(lol) Anyway so . . Here it is . . . Hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 months ago**

Everybody was at Tric that night just to hang out.

Haley looked across the room to find Lucas and Brooke cuddling.

They were sitting down and laughing. Stealing kisses form each other when they weren't talking.

Haley and Nathan had been back together for awhile.

Brooke and Lucas had never separated since high school.

Haley had to admit that she was happy with Nathan.

But as she looked at Lucas and Brooke kissing she couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous.

Wanting to be Brooke in Lucas' arms.

This feeling surprised her. Was she wanting her best friend?

When she was so happy with Nathan?

Just then Nathan came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hey." he said.

Haley turned around and kissed him. Wanting the image of Brooke and Lucas to go away.

Nathan broke away "Whoa. Are you okay? You seem a little tense."

Haley laughed. "Of course! Perfectly fine. Now what was that present you were going to give me?"

"Ahh yes! I forgot about that." he grinned widely. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" he said walking away.

"Okay but hurry." Haley pouted. Not wanting to she Lucas and Brooke make out.

Nathan walked over to Peyton and nodded.

She walked up to the stage and announced. "Can Haley James please come to the stage? Haley James?"

Haley tried to hide. "Oh god! She's gonna make me sing again!"

Karen caught site of her. "Go on Haley."

"Karen I can't! They're gonna make me sing again!"

She just pushed her toward the stage smiling.

"Come on Haley. Get up here." Peyton said.

Haley reluctantly walked up to the stage.

She looked at Peyton glumly. "I hate you." she whispered.

Peyton grinned. "Trust me. You won't hate me much longer."

Haley glared back at her. "I wouldn't bet on that blondie."

Peyton began to walk off.

"Hey!" Haley hissed. "What the hell am I supposed to do up here? I'm not singing."

"Just sit down on the stool." Peyton said on the verge of laughing.

Haley walked over to the stool and sat down. Wondering what was going on. She looked at in the crowd and saw Lucas and Brooke.

A feeling came over her that she'd never felt before.

Hate.

She was hating the fact that she could do nothing about the fact that Lucas and Brooke were together.

Although she couldn't have him she at least had a memory of what could've been.

_flashback_

"_Lucas what are you doing?" Haley said as she turned over the close sign in the café._

_Lucas peeped an eye over the counter. He was behind the counter sitting down._

"_Anyone here?" he asked._

_Haley shook her head. "Nope. Just me and you." her heart fluttered._

"_Hey, come back here I need to show you something." Lucas said._

_She walked behind the counter and sat down. "What?" she asked._

"_I want to give you something." he said softly._

_Haley got excited. "Oh! Yay, I love gifts! What is it?"_

_He handed her a picture._

_She gasped. It was of when they were 15 and in the front of the café._

"_Oh my god. Lucas where did you get this picture?" She asked._

"_My mom found it when she was cleaning her room. In some old book." he smiled when he saw the look on Haley's face._

_She stared at it for awhile and then noticed that Lucas was staring at her rather fondly._

_She looked up at him. "I've got something for you to Luke."_

_She'd probably hate herself for doing it later but she didn't care._

_He smiled. "What? I hope it go-."_

_He was cut off by Haley's lips._

_End flashback_

"And I would be the happiest man . . . Again . . . If you'd say yes."

Haley woke up from her dream. She became of her surroundings.

Nathan was in kneeling down in front of her and holding a box with a ring in it.

'_Oh my god he proposed!'_ she thought.

She looked out into the crowd again and spotted Lucas.

He was standing up and looked very concerned.

She looked back at Nathan and then back at Lucas.

Then finally she looked at Nathan and decided the worst.

She smiled at him. "Yes."

He grinned and jumped up and hugged her.

Everybody started clapping. Except Luke.

Haley laughed. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked Nathan.

"Oh yeah." he blushed putting the ring on her finger.

Haley looked at Lucas again. And her heart felt sad.

But he just slightly smiled at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! The second chapter! Not what I expected . . . But yeah . . . Hope you liked it! Anyway . . . .you know . . . **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Answers!

Okay... here's chapter...3? Yeah...there's nothing really to say except... thanks to all the reviewers! I know there aren't very many of you...but I LOVE you all that do. I'm beginning to take my lack of reviews personally...lol... yeah... so here we go with the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**two months ago**

Brooke walked out of the bathroom all dressed and ready for the day ahead. Just then Haley walked in the door.

"What are you doing? Coming home so late?"

Although it was after college. Brooke, and Haley decided to still room together. It cost less and was easier for Brooke. Who would have rather stayed there then go out . . . there.

"Says the girl who left the club at what . . . four?" Haley laughed falling on the couch.

"Okay don't say it as if it's bad. I was healping out with the cleaning . . . thank you very much."

Haley just rolled her eyes and closed them. Then they popped open again.

"Oh my god! I'm getting married! Can you believe it?" she exclaimed a look of joy on her face.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. In case you didn't notice your fiancee proposed to you in front of everybody. And I expect your actaully going to invite people this time? Since I would very much like to come. I didn't see your first wedding of course." she finished cooly.

Haley looked just a bit sad. "Of course I'm going to invite people! This is going to be the wedding I've never had! It's not going to be anything like the first one! You wanna see my ring?" Haley flashed it toward her.

As Brooke looked at it. She was pained to know it was on Haley's finger. She quickly let go of her hand. Shocked that these thoughts even came to her mind.

She walked to the door. "Um . . . what are you doing today? Going anywhere?"

Haley nodded. "I'm going over to Karen's today. I've gotta talk to her. Then gotta go fin Luke. And that's about. Probably gonna go see Nathan tonight."

"Oh . . . okay . . . well I'll see you later." Brooke waved as she walked out the door.

Brooke walked to her car and drove as fast as she could to her destination.

When she got there she quickly opened her car door and practically ran up the stairs. She got there and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

She knocked again.

No one answered.

She knocked louder on the door. "Come on! I know you're there!" She yelled.

The door opened.

She walked in.

"What the hell is going on? Would you care to tell me? Because right now it seems that one of my friends has lost their mind! What the hell is going on . . . _Nathan Scott?" _Brooke yelled.

Nathan looked up at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked not quiet knowing what was going on. Although he had a gut feeling about what she was talking about.

Brooke gave him a deathly look. "You proposed to Haley." she said quietly. "Again!"

Nathan's heart took a major blow. He knew she would be pissed about this . . . but not this bad!

"After all the stuff she's done to you? The same woman who you told me screwed up your life? The one you came crying to me about when she came back?" exclaimed Brooke.

Nathan saw her face. It had disgust, happiness, pity, and sorrow all in one. His heart ached when he heard her talk. Because he knew it was all true.

"You told me that when you got back together with her that you wouldn't marry her again. In fear of her doing the same thing! You promised yourself! You promised . . . me." she finished in almost a whisper. "The least you could've done was told me when you decided to propose again."

Nathan hung his head. He didn't say a word. For the fear of Brooke bursting out at him was more then enough to keep quiet. He tried to think of something to say. Finally he decided to speak.

"You know you really shouldn't talk about your friends like that." he said referring to Haley.

Brooke smiled and punched his arm playfully. "Oh shut up. All I want it for you to tell me next time. I was so shocked last night that when Lucas saw my face he asked me if I was alright. It took me a while to answer him but I finally nodded."

"Next time? What after this you think there's going to be a next time?" Nathan asked laughing.

"Just tell me your happy? Honestly?"she asked him softly.

Nathan looked into her beautiful brown eyes. His heart tingled a bit when he did. Finally after a few moments he answered. "I'm happy."

Brooke hugged him tightly. "You better be. Because if Haley hurts you again . . . I'm gonna kick her ass."

Nathan chuckled as her hair tickled his nose. "Thanks."

She let go of him and looked at her watch. "Oh sorry. I've gotta go meet Peyton right now. But I'll see you later?" she asked walking towards the door.

"Yeah . . . sure." He nodded.

Brooke smiled and waved as she walked out.

As he watched her leave his heart ached. Because he realized that the girl of his dreams . . . just walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was sitting in Karen's house telling her all about the wedding.

"Oh Haley are you sure?" Karen asked her.

Haley had just presented Karen with an important question.

Haley nodded. "Yes. I want you to be my maid of honor."

What about your friends? Like Brooke or Peyton? They're so much younger then me." protested Karen. Not wanting to take such an important spot.

Haley shook her head. "No. I didn't want to pick either of them. They maybe my best friends but none of them have be there for me like you have. And besides I'd think they'd fight over the spot anyway." she laughed. "And I've figured since my mom was the maid of honor at my first one. Why not let someone who's like my second mom be it this time?"

Karen smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you Haley. And since I can't turn down an offer like that . . . I'll be your maid of honor."

Haley hugged Karen. "Thanks. This means a lot to me."

After a few minutes Karen asked. "So do you two know when the big day is? Or is it too soon?"

Haley beamed with delight. "We've decided to be in two months. You know. . . want to hurry and get it done."

"Two months? That's not very far! You've got some planning to do!" exclaimed Karen. "So you better go." she said getting up and ushering Haley to the door.

Just before she got to the door Haley stopped and hugged Karen again.

"Thanks again Karen. You have no idea how much this means to me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there you go! Hope you liked it! I've figured . . . well . . .no . . . But yeah! I hope that you would** REVIEW! PLEASE?** Yeah . . . anyway hoped you liked it and if you did you know what to do!


	4. 3 AM call

Okay . . . this is the 4th chapter! And it's really short! But I'll have the next chapter up REALLY soon! Sorry this was short! Anyway I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**day of the wedding**

All was quiet. All was dark. Haley was lying in her bed sleeping peacefully when –

_**ring ring**_

The phone rang.

_**ring ring**_

She jumped up and turned on the lamp. "Who could be calling this early?"

I t was her cell phone that was ringing. She looked at the receiving call.

She smiled widely. "Of course. Hey Luke." Haley grinned answered.

"Hey Hales."

She immediately became more awake. "Why are you calling this early? It's . . . 3:00! In case you hadn't heard I've got a wedding tomorrow." She told him her heart slightly sinking.

"I know." He replied sadly. "I was just calling because I was up. I've gotten so used to Brooke calling me around this time. It's just become a habit. So I decided to call you."

Haley sat up. "Oh really is that all? I'd thought you had an actual reason to call."

"Well I thought I'd just call you. Because this might be the last chance I get to call you 3:00 in the morning without Nathan getting suspicious."

She laughed. "Yeah right. Nathan getting suspicious of you and me-" she cut off.

The line was silent for a moment as they thought about it. And with the thought of the other day's occurrences. The silence was getting a bit too awkward and they could both feel it.

Haley finally broke it. "So how about lunch tomorrow?"

Lucas was confused. "Tomorrow? But don't you have a wedding?"

"Of course silly! But I mean before it. The ceremony's not til 2:00 anyway. And besides it won't take me very long to get ready. I'm not my sister."

"Oh so it's like a last day for just you and me?" he asked grinning.

Haley thought about it and answered. "Yeah since last time we didn't get one. So how about it? You, me, a couple of sandwiches. On top of the café. At . . . 12:00?" She smiled. Thinking that it'd be just like old times.

Lucas agreed. "Sure. Can't wait."

"Oh and bring a couple of golf clubs and golf balls. Never know. Might just be just like way back when." She giggled looking out the window. Her heart bursting with sadness at the thought of being alone with Lucas one last time.

He laughed heartily. "Okay. Which probably means that I'll lose again?"

"Hell yeah." She joked. "Okay, now good night! I've got a wedding tomorrow I'd like to get rested for. And I'm pretty sure Nathan doesn't want his best man falling asleep at the altar either." Laughed Haley as she turned off her lamp.

"Okay. But first I've got a question to ask you." Lucas told her softly. "Do you really want to marry Nate again?"

Haley closed her eyes and sighed. Finally after what seemed like hours to Lucas she answered. "You know what Luke?" she toward a picture that someone had taken when Nathan had proposed to her. She saw in that picture that she had a look of happiness and hate. Like someone had let her down. "I ask myself that same question everyday."

Lucas didn't quite know what to say to that answer.

"Good night Lucas."

And finally he decided that there was nothing to say to that except,

"Night Hales."

The dial tone came.

"I love you." He whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun! There you go! Short chapter! WOOT! The next one should be up SOON! I hope ya'll review! I need it!** So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Dress fittings

Okay . . that was fast wasn't it? If only I was always like that! Well the next update should be soon too! Cuz I have already it written! WOOT! YAY! Anyway I hope ya'll like this!

------------------------------------------------------------

**_ 1 month ago_**

"You know Tutorwife. If you don't quit moving yourself this dress won't be ready in time for your wedding." Brooke said hotly.

Haley was moving around because she was getting bored.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brooke. It's just . . . this is so boring! And besides . . . my legs hurt. I've never stood up so long." Haley whined.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well if you sit down when I work on Peyton maybe you wouldn't be aching!" she glared walking over to check on Peyton.

"But I don't want to mess up the dress. Especially since it's so pretty." Replied Haley reluctantly sitting on the chair.

Peyton laughed at her. "You do know that this is a fitting. I mean the dress won't actually look like that a month from now. This is just the beginning. You've got a lot more standing up to do from now on.."

"Aww!" Haley pouted. Slumping deeper into the chair. "Can I go get some water? And maybe some . . . food?" she flashed an innocent look toward Brooke.

Brooke just glared at her. "Fine. But if you get _anything_ on that dress I will kick your scrawny little engaged ass to kingdom come."

Haley quickly exited the room glad to get away from psycho Brooke.

"Wow you sure do the bitch switch on today." Peyton told Brooke.

Brooke grimaced. "No I don't. I'm just working." She replied busing herself with Peyton's dress.

"Uh Brooke, I've seen you when you're working. You're never this bitchy. What's up? Did Haley do something? Cause you've been biting her head off today."

Brooke looked down at Peyton's dress. "No, she didn't do anything but plan on getting married to Nathan." She muttered darkly.

Thankfully Peyton didn't hear her.

Just then Brooke's cell phone rang. She went to go pick it up from the table.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh hey." She smiled walking away from Peyton. Her face lit up with delight as she started talking.

"Actually, I'm working on Haley and Peyton's dresses. So I'm a bit preoccupied. . . . Yeah sure I'll tell her."

Peyton scoffed. This was the happiest she'd seen Brooke all day.

'_She's probably talking to Lucas.'_

"Oh okay. Well bye!" Brooke hung up the phone.

"You know I realized that we don't have any cheese dip here. We need to go grocery shopping Brooke." Haley said coming back in with three bottle waters.

"Here blondie." She threw one to Peyton.

"Hey you better not be talking. You're going blonde too." Laughed Peyton pointing at Haley's hair.

"Yeah I know. I think I better go back to my natural hair color before the wedding." She said looking at her hair. "Here." She handed a bottle to Brooke.

Brooke took the water. "By the way. Nathan said hi." She told Haley.

Peyton looked up. "Nathan? I thought it was Lucas."

"Why would you think it was Lucas?" Brooke laughed.

Peyton slapped herself in the forehead. "Uh… Haley. Can you go get my bag outta my car?"

Haley protested. "Now? In my dress?"

"Please? It's really important!"

Finally Haley gave in. "Fine. I'll go get your damn bag." She sulked out.

When Peyton heard the door shut she started talking. "Okay Brooke Davis. What's going on between you and Nathan?"

Brooke looked bewildered. "There's nothing going on between Nathan and me. He's engaged for god's sake!" she yelled her anger rising.

"Okay fine. I was just asking cause you seemed really happy when he called." Peyton said to her.

When Haley came back Brooke didn't return to her bitchy self like she was earlier.

She just remained quiet and thought about her situation with Nathan.

Peyton was right. There was something going on between them. The kiss last night confirmed it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT! There you go! I hoped you liked it! The next chapter should be up really soon! WOOT! Will you **PLEASE REIVEW! PLEASE!**


	6. The wedding planner

Okay . . .so this be the . . .6th chapter? Wow! Like 4 days ago I was one the 4th! Woot! Anyway thanks to ya'll that **review!** Love ya to death! Anyway here we go! Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**one month ago**_

Haley opened the door to the restaurant. She looked around the various for Nathan. Finally she spotted him near the back playing with his straw.

She walked over to him. "Hey." She smiled.

He looked up and up to kiss her. "Hey." He replied absent-mindedly.

They sat and Haley noticed that Nathan seemed a bit preoccupied.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Just thinking."

"Oh! Have you heard that Lucas and Brooke broke up?" Haley told him. A smile forming on her lips. The thought of them no longer together made her just bit . . . well happy. When she heard about it from Peyton she secretly rejoiced on the inside.

Nathan's head popped up. "Really? When?" he seemed a bit excited but Haley didn't notice.

"I guess sometime yesterday. Brooke broke up with him." She grinned slightly trying hard to make it go away. "They decided to just be friends. And when I talked to Lucas he didn't seem very sad about it. Actually he seemed . . . quite happy." She said happily.

"Maybe there's someone else." He told her.

Haley picked up a napkin and mashed it into a ball. "Maybe." She said darkly.

The thought of Lucas with anyone made her . . . really pissed off.

Just then the waiter came and asked Haley for her drink order.

"I'll have water with lime." Ordered Haley. "And someone else is coming . . . so another water I suppose."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Who else is coming?" Nathan asked.

"Oh just Brooke. I invited her since you know . . . she just broke up with Luke. Maybe it'll cheer her up." Haley replied as she began playing with the salt shaker.

Nathan scoffed. "Yeah I'm sure she's gonna cheered up by having lunch with an engaged couple when she just broke up with somebody." He smiled at the thought of seeing Brooke again.

Haley frowned. "Didn't think of that. Oh! But I've got to tell! Guess who Peyton got sing at our wedding?" she said excitedly.

Nathan gave her a wondering eyes. A bit less then thrilled to hear this.

So she went on. "Chris Keller!"

"What?" he said huskily. "He's still alive?"

Haley laughed. "Yeah apparently. Peyton said she found him randomly and just asked him if he wanted to play at our wedding. But he'd only do it one two conditions."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What's that?" remembering the maniacal mind of Chris.

"If he could escort her to the wedding. And if he would have one dance with the bride."

He gave her a confused look. "Yup. That's Chris."

They both laughed.

"Who'd thought that with your history. That Chris Keller would sing at your wedding. Wow, how times have changed." Said a voice from behind Haley.

Nathan looked up and smiled widely. It was Brooke looking as beautiful as ever.

She was carrying a big planning book. She sat beside because there was no seat by Haley.

"Okay, let's get started." She said opening the book. "As your 'unofficial' wedding planner. I've brought some invitation samples."

Nathan groaned looking at her. "Aww Brooke! Do we have to do this now? I'm tired of all this wedding stuff."

She gave him a bewildered look. "Tired of this? Excuse me Nathan. But have_ you_ been making the dresses? Have you been planning the reception? Decorations? And _still_ get kicked out of the maid of honor spot? I think not. All you've been doing is planning your bachelor party and honeymoon!" Brooke finished glaring at him.

Haley interrupted Brooke. "Well you know Brooke. It's not our fault that yourself our unofficial wedding planner."

As Brooke got a furious look on her face Haley knew she said the wrong thing. _'Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to make this the best wedding ever. Even though you don't deserve it.'_

But instead she said. "Well, if I didn't then you'd be doing this yourself. And I'm not sure if it'd come out great."

Just as Haley was about to open he mouth and say something Nathan cut in.

"Oh come on Haley. You know it's true. Besides Brooke does throw the best parties." He said grinning at Brooke.

"Thanks Nate." Brooke smiled warmly at him. "Okay _now._ Back to those invitations."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go! What'd you think? **PLEASE** **REVIEW!** The next chapter will be up soon! Okay?


	7. The one and only

Okay so this is the . . . 7th chapter! WOOT! Anyway . . . and too yes I must admit that the time changing is confusing. But weirdly enough that's how I wanted it. Confusing yet you know. I dunno . I may not be able to update soon. Cuz last week I was on a roll when I wrote those 4 chapter. So . . . maybe. Maybe not. Here goes!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day of the wedding**_

Nathan's eyes fluttered open. He felt different yet somehow the same. Today was a new day. But today wasn't just like any other day. It was the day of the wedding. He was going to get married to Haley . . . again. And if he closed his eyes and didn't think about it. It felt as though he was really marrying . . .

**_knock knock_**

"Nathan Scott! Open the door! We've got a lot of work to do before 2:00! Or rather I do!"

He smiled and thought" Brooke! Exactly what I need in the morning." he quickly got up to go open the door for her.

But when he got out of the bedroom he heard her voice coming from inside the kitchen.

"You know Nate. You should really lock your door. Some crazy lunatic could walk in and just kill you." Brooke told him.

"Like you?" he joked.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny." she said sarcastically looking at him.

She blushed a bit when she saw him. He was wearing his boxers and a plain white t-shirt. _'Hmm. I wonder what's under there. Everybody's seen it but me! Peyton, Haley . . . even Lucas! Oh shut up Brooke.' _she scolded herself an quickly looked away handing him a cup of coffee.

"Just how you like it. And you better enjoy it! I had to taste it like five different times before they got it right.:

Nathan took a drink and smiled as it went down his throat. "Thanks Brooke. You're pretty good. Even Haley doesn't know how I like it."

"That's because I'm the one and only/" Brooke smiled opening her big planning book.

"No one gets me like you do." Nathan told her.

They looked up at each other.

"Are you sure you're marrying the right one then?" Brooke asked quietly.

They kept on staring at one another which was followed by awkward silence. When the feeling was just a bit too awkward for Brooke she cleared her throat.

"Okay now. Get over here." she pulled Nathan toward her. The she pointed at her book. "This is what I have planned today."

He gave a an odd look. "Brooke. There's nothing here."

"Exactly. It's the day of the wedding. So we're gonna go with the flow. I've already checked Peyton, Karen, Lucas, and Tim. And now you! I've got to go check on your blushing bride now. You've got the speech Lucas wrote right? You've got the tux? Everything? she asked.

Nathan nodded. "Everything's up and ready."

"Good. You're set. Now your on your own til 1:00. That's when you need to be at the church." Brooke told him closing the book.

Nathan looked at her. " How are you? Not Brooke the wedding planner. But Brooke the bridesmaid. The Brooke I know." he said putting his hand on hers.

She tensed up. "Oh you know. I'm okay. Kinda glad that this wedding stuff is gonna be over soon. I've been stressing over it for two months now. And it's not even mine!"

They were quiet for a moment. Finally Broke pulled away.

"Well I better go and check on Haley. It's 10:00 so you better get ready." she gathered up her stuff. "Be there at 1:00 cause you go on at 2:00. And remember. Today is you wedding day. Go out there and get the woman you love." she smiled sadly waving to him before leaving.

After she left he thought a bit and smiled. She was right. He needed to go and get the woman he loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun! What'd you think? Besides **SHORT!** Come on tell me! Please? Anyway it may be a while before I update again! Unless I write more in class tomorrow! I dunno! Anyway, now will you **PLEASE REVIEW!** Just for me?


	8. Last nights events

Okay . . . here's chapter 8? Yeah. Anyway . . . this is a short story and it should be over soon. Or so I believe! Okay? So here you go. Hope you like it! Thanks to **all** the readers and reviewers! Especially the reviewers! You make me happy when I read your review! Anyway here you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**3 weeks before wedding**_

"Hey Brooke Davis. Whatcha doing?" Peyton asked as she sat beside Brooke.

Brooke looked up from what she was working on. "Just working on Karen's dress. Want to make sure she looks pretty for the wedding." she smiled. Then she looked over to a pile of papers bedside her and frowned. "Then I've got to figure out the budget. And after that I've got to go to Nathan's and have him help me with the wedding invitations."

Peyton laughed. "You do know that this isn't your wedding. Why isn't Haley doing anything?"

Brooke looked mad. "Oh she was helping me. Then she had to go meet Lucas. Honestly I don't know if Nathan should be marrying her. If she already bailed out on him once and now she's bailing out on me with wedding plans? What's to say she won't just like up and leave him?"

Peyton's mouth dropped open. "Brooke! You do remember she is your friend right? What's up? You've been bitchin' about her for awhile. And always bite off her head when we're having fittings. You're like seriously P.M.S.'ing. Or are you still upset about Luke?" she asked trying to take the dress from her. In fear of her ripping it or something.

Brooke tried to fight back. "Excuse me I'm over Lucas. Give me the dress back! And what the hell is going on between Haley and him? Huh? They've obviously been spending too much time together! Just the other day someone asked me if they were the one's engaged. Not her and Nathan!" she said tugging the dress.

Peyton let go suddenly. "Are you serious? Someone thought that her and Lucas were engaged? That's hilarious!" laughed Peyton.

Brooke scowled at her. "No it wasn't cause I felt really bad for Nathan. And what's worse is that they-" Brooke cut off and blushed.

"What?" Peyton asked her. As it was clear she almost said something she was supposed to. "Tell me. You almost did."

Brooke shook her head. "Oh nothing. Just you know. . . random stuff." she said. Trying to preoccupy herself with the dress again.

"Brooke. Tell me. You know you want to."

"No no. There's nothing to tell." Brooke said rather high-pitched.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine. Since you won't tell me I'm gonna go. I had plans anyway."

Brooke watched her put on her jacket and open the door. "Where are you going?"

"To meet Chris. We have some plans for the wedding we need to sort out." she replied rather shyly.

"Chris? Again? This is what? The 4th time this week? Where exactly did you find him anyway?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know . . . just a random place." Peyton told her coolly.

"Uh-huh. Well . . . yeah. Just . . . don't stay out to late like last time."

Peyton smiled. "Last time I was out with him I was out til like 12:00."

"Exactly, late. Besides you don't know where that boy's been. Or what kinda disgusting disease he's carried." Brooke told her rather motherly.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed. She started laughing.

Brooke shrugged. "I'm just saying." she smiled looking down at the dress.

Peyton laughed at waved. "See you later Brooke."

After Peyton left Brooke started freaking out. "Oh my god. I can't believe I almost told her about Haley and Lucas! I need to keep m mouth shut! It's hard enough not telling Nathan and he was right there!" she said to herself.

She felt bad about what's happened and even worse because she couldn't tell Nathan. And what killed her was that she still remembered it last night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**the night before**_

_Brooke and Nathan were walking at the pier. They'd just gotten done with the job of writing out the names for the invitations and Nathan decided to thank Brooke for her help by buying hotdogs for them._

_"You're quite pathetic Nathan Scott. You only had 5 dollars to buy? My, I wonder what Haley sees in you. You're not at all good-looking and poor to add. Sad." she laughed._

_Nathan smiled. "I'm sorry. I thought I brought all of my money. Thanks for chipping in by the way."_

_"You're welcome. Better be glad I had some extra. I'd left my purse at your apartment."_

_Nathan looked down his face turning red. He was quiet but after a moment he spoke. "Hey. Are those new shoes?"_

_Brooke looked down surprised that Nathan noticed. "Oh yeah. I just got them yesterday." she looked back up. "Decided I needed a little present after I've been helping you and Haley wi-" she gasped as she looked ahead._

_Nathan's head popped up and looked at her. "What?"_

_She didn't say anything but continued staring ahead._

_Nathan started to turn his head to see what she was staring at. But as he did she quickly grabbed his hand and started walking back. "You know I forgot to put mustard on my hot dog. We have to go get some. Now." she said firmly. Not wanting him to look back._

_"Uh . . . ok." he said confused._

_Brooke quickly looked back._

_She'd seen Haley and Lucas together. But that wasn't what alarmed her. What alarmed her was that Haley was kissing him. _

_Finally Lucas broke apart wondering what just happened. And as he looked up he saw Brooke looking at them dragging Nathan away. And she gave him a stone cold look before turning back the other direction._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat on the couch wondering if she should tell Nathan and risk breaking his heart. Or not tell him and stay with Haley without knowing what happened.

And she decided to not tell him Because she wouldn't be able to handle him hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Weird might I add. But I had to think of something! Anyway . . . did you like it! Tell me! **PLEASE REVIEW!** I beg of you! I'll try and update soon if you do!


	9. The explaination

Okay so here goes the next chapter! I must admit it has been a while since I've updated! This is the only story that I've been updating faithfully! Although for the past couple of weeks I've had like writer's block! Anyway! On with the chapter! Hope you like this one!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**3 weeks before wedding**_

**_Knock Knock_**

Brooke looked up at the door. "Who's there?" she called.

**_Knock Knock_**

"Fine! I'm coming! It's not like I have anything else better to do then answer the door!" she set down Haley's dress on the counter. _'God I hope I accidentally spill something on it. The stupid little bitch doesn't deserve to marry Nathan.'_

She went to go open the door.

**_Knock Knock_**

"I'm coming gosh! Be patient!" She opened the door and saw the last person she wanted to see.

Lucas.

He looked up at and said nothing.

She began to close the door on him.

"Brooke wait!" he said stopping her from fully closing the door.

"Haley's not here Luke." She said coldly looking at him. Once again trying to shut the door on him.

He put his foot against the door. "Brooke just let me explain to you about what happened. It wasn't how it looked."

Brooke looked at him with disgust. "And how was it supposed to look?" she pushed the door towards him.

He held it back. "No Brooke. It wasn't supposed to happen. Haley . . . wasn't herself."

"Oh really? So you're telling me that she isn't always being a back stabbing bitch to Nathan?"

Lucas frowned at her. "Look. Will you just let me in and I'll explain everything?"

Brooke stared straight into him for a few moments. "Fine." She opened the door wider to let him in.

He slowly walked in watching Brooke making sure she didn't hit him over the head with a book or something.

He turned to look at her.

She looked back at him with her arms crossed while tapping her foot. "I'm waiting for your glorious explanation as to why you and Haley were kissing in public."

"As I said Haley wasn't herself." He told her.

"What do you mean Haley wasn't herself? She sure looked herself." Brooke snapped at him.

Lucas sighed. "I mean . . . she was drunk."

"What do you mean she was drunk? Haley never gets drunk. I'm the one that gets drunk." She asked him walking over to the counter to sit down and continue working on the dress. Although she had no idea why she had any intentions to continue the dress.

"Well . . . Nathan and her got into a fight and she was stressing out over and she had a few drinks."

"She drank? Haley never drinks for a reason. It's always for the hell of it. What was the fight about? It must've been something major." Brooke sat down the dress looking at Lucas. Hoping that whatever Nathan and Haley argued about didn't take the same toll on Nathan as it did on Haley.

Lucas looked at her weirdly. "Well . . . um . . ." He didn't know if he should be telling her.

"Oh come Luke. You know you want to. Besides of it's got anything to do with the wedding I should know. Especially if they like plan to break up or something." She taunted him.

"Okay . . . well . . . actually the reason they fought was . . . because of you." he told her.

Brooke laughed. "Me? What did I do?"

He looked at her. _'Because Haley thinks that Nathan is in love with you.'_ He shrugged. "I dunno." He lied and he felt horrible about it.

Brooke just sat in silence for a few moments wondering why they'd be fighting about her. _'Oh my god. I could've caused them to break up. Wait. . . is that a bad thing. Oh I hope they did break up.'_

"Uh . . . Brooke? Are you okay?" Lucas asked her.

She woke up from her thoughts. "Huh? Yeah." she noticed she was smiling. She tried to hide it but it was too evident.

"So . . . does that mean you're not pissed at me anymore?" Lucas asked her hoping she'd say yes.

"Well actually you never told me how it happened. All you've told me was that she was drunk because of a fight. You've never said if it was you that kissed her or what." She told him.

Lucas frowned. "She kissed me." He said not really wanting to tell on Haley. "I was comforting her and she just up and kissed me. She didn't know what she was doing though." He protested when he saw the look on Brooke's face.

Brooke quietly got up from the stool. "But the matter of the fact was that she kissed you Lucas. People just don't go and kiss people when they're drunk. How much did she have?"

He deflated knowing that this question would come up sooner or later. "About a half bottle of vodka."

Brooke chuckled. "Wow that girl can't hold her liquor very well. Was she like entirely drunk? Or just a bit outta it?"

"Just a bit."

"Fine . . ." she said finally. "I'm not pissed at you. I'm pissed at Haley because she knew what she was doing no matter how outta it she was."

"Brooke." He replied.

She started walking to the back. "And you to just better be greatful that I turned Nathan away when I did or he would've seen . . . you can see yourself out Lucas." She walked back towards the bedroom. Feeling completely guilty because she'd done the same thing. Minus the drinking.

And Lucas was there by himself. Feeling completely guilty too. Because whatever Brooke just said . . . he knew was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Wait what?** Whoever just read this chapter and was confused is not alone! I don't get what I just wrote! Whoa! That's first! Anywho! **PLEASE REVIEW!** Love you to pieces if you do! I'll try and update soon!


	10. The picnic 'date'

Okay I really apologize! This chapter took **FOREVER** and I realize this! In fact all of my stories are taking **FOREVER**! This is the first time I've updated in forever! Anywho! Enough with the chitchat and on with the chapter! I hope my readers are still there! I love ya'll! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Day of the wedding _**

"Lucas Scott. What are you doing?"

Lucas jumped at the voice and turned around. He sighed with relief when he saw who it was.

It was Haley.

She had her arms crossed and was grinning at him.

"You look beautiful Hales." He told her.

Haley smiled sheepishly at him. "Aw shut up Luke. I'm not even dressed for the wedding yet. As of right now I probably look like crap."

'_You never look like crap'_ thought Lucas.

"So tell me," asked Haley again. "What exactly are you doing?"

He looked down at what he was doing. "I'm . . . setting up . . . the mini golf stuff . . ."

Haley laughed at him. "You do know that you're doing it completely wrong."

"Wrong? There's nothing to it! All you do is . . . set the thing down . . . and . . . yeah!"

She shook her head and laughed some more. "Uh-huh." She walked over to him and took the golf club. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make it easier so you can win. But let me tell you Lucas Eugene Scott."

Lucas made a face. He hated when people used his full name.

Haley continued. "I can always beat you. And that's a fact."

She set the ball down, hit it and it went in the hole. "Ha! Point one for me! Game over!" she threw down hr club and walked over to Lucas with a smirk on her face. "What did I tell you Scott? You maybe good at basketball but mini golf was never your thing."

"Game over?" Lucas asked her. "We haven't even started yet! Besides I might've improved in the last few years"

"Yeah sure. Brooke told me that when you and her played you could never find the hole." Haley told him while trying to take the golf club Lucas was holding. But he kept tugging it away from her.

"She told you that?" he asked his voice squeaking slightly.

Haley kept tugging. "Yeah. She told me everything except the 'private stuff'"

Lucas turned as red as a beet.

"What?" she asked him. "Oh god." She suddenly dropped the club. "I just now realized what she meant." Haley closed her eyes. "No. Now I have an image in my head. Ahh! No!"

Lucas began to laugh nervously.

Haley opened one eye looking at slightly at Lucas. "So you could never find the hole eh?" she chuckled. "I'm so glad that I picked your brother over you."

Lucas quietly began cursing his brother under his breath. '_Oh yeah he gets the wonderful one. Me on the other hand. Apparently, I'm in love with –'_

"Luke?" Haley asked walking over to him. "You okay? No need to look so mad. Brooke was just joking. I'm sure you could . . . you know . . . find the hole." She told him blushing slightly. _'Although I'll never find out now will I?'_

Lucas became aware of his surroundings again. His head popped up. "Oh yeah. Just thinking. Hey you hungry? I'm starving. Please tell me we can eat now. I even made the sandwiches."

Haley's face softened. "You made the sandwiches? Last time you did that was . . . back in Junior High!"

Lucas pulled out a picnic basket. He then carefully pulled out a sheet and set it down.

Haley smiled as he began pulling things out of the basket.

First she saw him pull out the plates, then the drinks which were fruit punch Gatorades and finally the sandwiches and chips.

"Wow. You sure did come prepared. How cute!" she said sitting beside him while setting out the plates for each of them.

Finally after they both got situated and were ready to eat Haley looked at her sandwich. It was peanut butter and strawberry jam. With the crust cut off of course. "Oh Luke! My favorite!"

Lucas smiled to himself. He was hoping that she would catch that. He had to boggle his memory just to remember what she always made when she came over to his house.

"With the crusts cut off! How did you remember? Even Nathan doesn't know that I like this!" she asked him.

"It was hard to remember. I had to remember everything we'd ever eaten when we were younger. Although I just had to look in the cabinets and remember that the jam and peanut butter jars were almost always nearly empty. My mom had to always go out and buy some more."

Haley chuckled. She looked down at the food. It was indeed everything they had mostly eaten everytime they had gone on a picnic when they were younger. Peanut Butter and strawberry jam sandwiches, Lay's potato chips, and Gatorade. Which didn't seem like much now but at the time it was the only thing that they could sneak out without Karen noticing.

Her heart leaped as she realized this was what she lived for when she was younger. The special times with Lucas. It didn't matter what was going on. It was one thing she always looked forward to.

She sighed. And now she realized . . . this was what she still lived for.

Quickly she put down her sandwich.

"Luke. I have something to tell you." she said this just as Lucas said the same thing.

They laughed. "You go first." Lucas told her.

She shook her head. "No you go. I'm sure whatever you have to say is far more important than what I'm gonna say." _'Which I find that hard to believe.'_

Lucas nodded and sighed. '_Here goes nothing . . . well everything.'_

Finally he began to say the things he'd been dwelling on and decided was the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! There ya'll go! Hoped you liked it! Now please tell me what you thought! Please **REVIEW!** It's been forever since anybody reviewed and I quite miss it! So please! And hopefully the next update will be soon if you do!


	11. The 'forgotten' ones

This chapter bascially has no meaning but HEY! it's a chapter right? 

Besides I wanted to take a break from the one's I always talk about.

Hope you like it! **It's VERY short!**

* * *

"Chris, what are you doing?"

Chris looked up with his mouth full of cocktail weenies.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Peyton broke out into a fit of laughter. "You know your not supposed to eat those yet. They're for the reception! And that's like hours away."

"Chris Keller's hungry. You ruined my lunch." he told her trying to get more food.

She pushed him away from the table. "Chris Keller's gonna find his butt outta a wedding invitation if he doesn't quit talking in the third person."

He grinned evily at her. "I only do it because I know it annoys the crap out of you."

Peyton stole a cocktail weenie out of his hand and popped it into her mouth. "You naughty boy." she smirked.

They smiled at each other for a bit. Finally Chris broke the peaceful moment. "So what are we doing here again?" he asked her while stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around.

They were at the reception hall for the wedding, which was actually just a tent located by the beach. The ceromony would take place right beside it. There were people walking around with boxes of glasses,champagne,food,and other things.

Peyton shrugged. "I had to drop of some stuff for Brooke. Because her lazy ass is MIA . . . on the day of the wedding!"

"MIA? I thought she was the one that woke you up at 6:00 in the morning. Even though she had a major hangover from last night." Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Well . . . yeah. But I haven't heard from her since went to go check on everybody. I mean weeks before the wedding shw was always calling people to make sure of the plans and now it's the day of and she's barely even called me once!" sighed Peyton. "Obviously something is wrong."

Chris saw how worried Peyton was so he walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Peyt. I'm sure she's just getting ready for the greatest day of her life." he told her seriously.

Peyton took one look at his serious look and bursted out laughing. She knew he meant well but she couldn't help but laugh.

She started to walk away laughing.

"What?" he asked holding his hands up in confusion.

Peyton just kept on laughing and beckoned him toward the exit.

"Just come on." she said through laughter.

And Chris was just left in confusion while she laughed at him all the way to the car.

* * *

Now this chapter had kinda no meaning but nevertheless I thought it was need cuz we've barely seen Peyton through this story. And it also kinda helps the Brooke story line. (if you know what I mean) So **PLEASE READ and REVIEW!** And I'll try to update VERY soon! Besides school is about to start! I have to! 


	12. Naley sucks

Here it is! Yay! A new chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

"I can't do this."

Brooke was at her apartment looking at the wedding planner book.

Haley had run off somewhere and was planning to get ready at Karen's. So she wouldn't be back at the apartment.

Peyton was off doing errands for Brooke and checking the plans for the wedding.

Lucas was supposed to be helping run Nathan thought everything.

And Nathan . . . was set to marry Haley.

Brooke sniffed and wiped her eyes dry. "No. I can't do this." she whispered to herself.

She stood up and picked up the planner, she continued to look at it was was suddenly disgusted at herself. Because that was **her** work. All she had done over the past few months was help something that she didn't even want in the first place. She kept egging it on . . . and liked every bit of it.

Mostly because throughout the time she was pretending it was **her** wedding.

Brooke walked to the door, opened it, and stepped outside. She walked to the railing and looked downwards.

'_I could do something very drastic right now.'_ she thought to herself. '_I could throw myself over.'_ she looked down again. It was quite a fall. '_Or . . .'_

She stepped up on the railing and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath . . . and threw the wedding planner over with all her might. Finally she opened her eyes just as it landed on the ground some feet away.

"I **won't** do this." Said Brooke through tears.

She ran back inside, grabbed her car keys, coat and slammed the door behind her.

She put on her coat on while running down the stairs and tried to control her tears.

When she arrived inside her car she started her engine and started driving. She drove as fast as she could and was very thankful that no police were around. After a few moments she arrived at Nathan's apartment.

Brooke hurridly got out and pratically ran up the stairs to his door. When she go there she wiped her eyes dry, took a deep breath and knocked. Praying that he was there.

When Nathan answered the door her heart began to race. It looked as though he was getting ready because he was brushing his teeth.

His eyes lit up when he saw her. "Hey Brooke." he took the toothbrush out of his mouth. "Didn't expect to see you here. Though you would've been getting ready or something."

Brooke nodded her head, then shook it. "No actually. I came to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Um . . . Nate . . . I wanted to tell you," she closed her eyes. _'I can do this! Don't chicken out now!' _"I-I . . . I lo . . . lo . . . " she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He was standing there getting ready with toothpaste foam around his mouth. When she looked behind him she saw that his tux was laid out ready for him.

He continued to wait for her answer.

Brooke sighed and said. "I just wanted to know if you were ready yet."

Nathan's face fell slightly. He was actually hoping she would say something else. "O-oh . . . no not yet. Just brushing my teeth when you came by." he waved his toothbrush.

Brooke nodded. "Okay, well you continue to get ready and remember be at the beach at 1:00. No later. 'Kay?"

He nodded.

She put on a fake smile. "Good. Now I'm gonna go and get ready. See you later."

She quickly turned around and ran down the stairs to her car.

Just as she rached the car she let the tears fall. She then quickly looked up at the door and noticed Nathan was looking at her. So she quickly got in the car.

Brooke was so blinded by tears that she could barely put the key in the ignition. "This was my choice and I screwed it up! What the hell happened?"

When she finally got around to starting the car she couldn't think of what to do. Right now she wanted nothing more then to cry on somebody's shoulder. But the on person who was always best at comforting her, was the one person that she couldn't talk to about this situation. Haley.

Brooke had no idea what to do. So she just started driving. Finally after awhile she picked up her cell phone. Through the tears and sniffing she dialed a number. Just someone she knew she could talk to and would never judge her.

"Hello?"

Brooke sighed with relief to know he was there. "Hey Mouth." she choked up.

"Brooke? Are you okay? You sound like your crying." Mouth asked her.

"I screwed up Mouth. I screwed up my entire life. I chickened out." cried Brooke.

Mouth was concerned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna go to the wedding. I can't. I **won't**."

"But Brooke. You're the wedding planner. Plus your a bridesmaid."

She shook her head. "I don't care Mouth. Don't you see why? I can't see Nathan marry Haley. Don't you remember what I told you?"

Mouth remember suddenly. "Oh yeah. I understand now."

"And what's worse was that I was gonna tell him how I feel but I totally freaked out and didn't!" she sobbed into the phone.

"It's okay Brooke." Mouth told her. "You don't have to go. Just go somewhere that'll make you feel better so you can skip out."

Brooke nodded her head. "Well, right now I'm driving and it seems that I'm headed towards the Rivercourt. A place I haven't been in years." she turned into the Rivercourt.

"Now I'll give an excuse as to why you're not there. Hopefully it'll work. Okay? So you calm down and it'll all be over soon. . . I hope." he told her.

Brooke wiped her nose and sniffed. "Thanks Mouth. I appreciate it. I guess I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

She hung up and began banging her head on the steering wheel.

Finally after she got a major headache she stopped, looked up and said. "**Naley sucks**."

* * *

Hm. Okay there you go. A long chapter! Woot! Sorry it took a long time for it to pop up. It's actually been around for days! But I haven't had the time to type it! Anywho, **PLEASE READ & REVIEW!** If you do I'll update soon! Promise! 


	13. Getting ready

New chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it

* * *

"Suck it in Haley! Suck it in!" Peyton yelled to Haley while trying to button her wedding dress.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Oh hush. Brooke just finished this dress last week! I don't think I've gained any weight since then."

They were currently at Karen's house getting ready for the wedding which was only like an hour away. Haley was freaking out but you couldn't tell. She was trying her best not to show it.

Although Peyton noticed that she was sweating and kept taking deep breaths. But she just figured that was just pre-wedding jitters.

But Haley knew they were for an entirely different reason.

Finally Peyton finished buttoning her dress all the way without any problem. "I dunno. You did have lunch with Luke. Goodness knows what you ate."

Haley laughed while turning around to look at herself in the mirror. "It's not like it was an all you-can-eat buffet."

"Well, it's a possibility. Especially with his big bucks now. I don't know why Brooke broke up with him He's now the kind of guy she's always wanted."

They both started laughing.

"So tell me," Peyton said to her. "What exactly did you do? Because you look like someone . . . Died."

Haley just shook her head in response and kept quiet. Finally after a few moments she answered. "No . . . just you know . . . Had lunch over at the café. Nothing special."

Peyton looked at her with a worried look. Haley took no notice of this because she was off in her own thoughts.

"Hey. . . Where's Brooke?" she asked a little self-conscious.

Peyton noticed hat she had changed the subject rather quickly. The conversation about Lucas hadn't even gone away.

But she just brushed it away and began answering the question. "I don't know. Haven't seen her all day. Not since she woke me up at 6:00 this morning. Did she even go home yesterday?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. She was home. Working on some last minute stuff for the wedding. I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me."

Haley went to go sit down on Karen's bed and looked up at Peyton who was fixing her make-up. "Hey Peyton?"

"Mm-hmm?"

Haley bit her lip and sighed. "Do you think . . . " she stared at her reflection in the mirror and realized that was wearing a wedding dress, her hair and make-up were all done.

She was getting ready to marry the man of her dreams. Or was she?

Tears started to form in her eyes.

Even if she was marrying the wrong guy, it wasn't like she could marry the _right_ one anyway. **He** didn't want her. He told her himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm really happy for you Hales. It's really good that your marrying Nathan again. No one loves you like her does. Not even me." Lucas was telling Haley._

_Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he being serious? Of course someone other then Nathan could love her more. He was sitting right in front of her!_

_She shook her head in disbelief. "What?"_

_Lucas cleared his throat. "I'm proud of you for marrying Nathan again. It's what's best." he began picking at his sandwich and looked rather uncomfortable but Haley didn't notice._

_Inside her mind she was screaming. 'It's not what's best! What would be best is for you to me with me!' she tried to hide her frustration. This is wasn't she had planned to happen. She was hoping that Lucas would declare his undying love for her and she could tell him she felt the same way._

_This was **not** supposed to happen. Although she didn't have any idea whether or not he had any feelings for her like that. But she was hoping with all her heart he did._

_She sighed. "Thanks Luke. It's nice to know you feel that way. I was kinda worried about what you felt about the wedding this time around. Now I'm at peace with the decision." Haley told him while putting up a smile on her face._

_Inside Lucas' heart was breaking. He had originally been planning on telling Haley about how he really and had no idea how the decision of hiding it had come up._

_But he could tell that she was happy and ready to go with the wedding. After all she was marrying the man of her dreams. He could tell by the smile on her face._

_Besides Lucas knew he would never be that guy. He just had to face the facts._

_After a few minutes of awkward silence Lucas remembered that Haley was going to say something to. _

"_What was it you were going to tell me?"_

_Haley's head popped up from her sandwich and she panicked. What she was originally going to tell him had now been shot down._

_Instead she just shook her head. "Nevermind." she told him smiling sadly._

_She had nothing to say now. He made it clear enough that he didn't want her._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley? Are you okay?"

Haley looked up. Peyton was looking at her concerned.

"Hmm?" she laughed lightly. "Yeah, I just zoned out a bit."

Peyton nodded. "Now what were you asking me?"

Haley started playing with the fringes of her dress. "Oh never mind. It was nothing. Just something that I already knew."

Tears started to form again but she quickly forced them away. She stood up and looked in the mirror.

Besides, today was the day when she was going to marry the man she'd always dreamt about.

* * *

Okay there you go. Hoped you liked it. **PLZ review! **The next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
